choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Carmichael
Charlie Carmichael, a character from the ''Wishful Thinking'' book, is the gubernatorial candidate for whom Anna Koishi works. Although he is first mentioned in Chapter 2, he is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Carmichael has brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin. He wears a gray suit with a white dress shirt and a red/maroon-striped tie. Personality Although he originally comes off as charismatic, he becomes furious when people question his morals and accuse him of illegal activity. He is not above bribery to get his way. According to Ellen, bribery is his first instinct. Background In Chapter 5, Ellen mentions that he has made a connection with the grassroots community as a self-made businessman who comes from a middle-class family. He has no experience in public office but has a very successful business, Carmichael Investments. His campaign promises to cut from fatty programs and divert the surplus to programs in need, such as local hospitals. He says he believes in privacy as given right of every American and refers to the Constitution. To offset the high cost of care, Carmichael Investments developed a program to divert surplus to employee deductibles. They can also get a percentage of the remaining bill paid by Investments' funds. In Chapter 10, it is mentioned that he has been bribing farmers and has been receiving $50,000 a month from Oasis Unlimited, which is implied to be a shell company. Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 2: On My Mind (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 7: Bright Idea (Determinant; Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Birdbrained (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Hold That Thought (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: One-Track Mind * Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think * Chapter 13: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Anna Koishi Anna Koishi is his campaign manager. According to recent polls, his placement increased by sixty-five percent when she joined his campaign. She transformed him from a fringe candidate to a front runner. While she was managing a non-profit organization focused on benefits for single mothers, Carmichael sought her out and convinced her to become his campaign manager. Your Character In Chapter 5, he takes a liking to your character because of your interview skills. He invites you to an exclusive event. In Chapter 6, at his fundraiser, you convince him to reconsider his Waterstone Park project. In Chapter 7, if you follow Ellen to find out what she is doing, she drops a slip of paper with his name on it in conjunction with Northbridge News. You don't get a chance to read more before she snatches it away from you and warns you not to dig further. Mrs. Merriweather Mrs. Merriweather is his opponent in the race for governor. He believes his opponent does not have the experience to deal with budgets of this magnitude. He calls Merriweather's demand of public disclosure of his non-profit contributions an 'old debate trick'. Michael Xiao They are long-term friends. Charlie is a silent partner with Cycron, the oil company that Michael is the CEO of and that you and Ellen think is responsible for health problems of inhabitants and animals in the Oak Hills area. Alec Burdock In a premium scene, you discover that Ellen took an invoice between Northbridge News and Charlie from Alec's office which she confirms in Chapter 12. In another premium scene, you can follow them and record how they exchange an envelope full of money. Ellen Thompson In Chapter 5, Ellen interviews Charlie but her brusque manner makes him uncooperative and gives you the opening to take over the interview from her. When she is fired or suspended by Alec in Chapter 9, she still investigates Charlie's connection to the Oak Hills story. In Chapter 12, Ellen tells you that she paid off the janitor at Carmichael Investments to bring her the trash from his office. Gallery WTCharlieCarmichaelOfficeVandalised.png|Office Vandalised Trivia * His character model is frequently used in the Choices universe, for example for Mr. Gallagher in the America's Most Eligible series. * The name Charlie is of English origin and means "free man". It's a short version of the name Charles. ** The surname Carmichael is of Scottish and English origin, which means "fort of Michael". It's a version of the Gaelic surname MacGillemicheil. The name Michael is of Hebrew origin and means "gift from God". *He shares the same forename as the Main Character's default name in Passport to Romance. * According to Aubrey's sister Liz, he is about 50 years old. Her daughter has a celebrity crush on him and upon hearing about it, Liz swears to vote for Merriweather. * In Chapter 11, his title card changes to "Charlie". * In Chapter 14, he is arrested for bribery, racketeering, conspiracy, obstruction of justice, and failure to report discharges of a toxic substance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Politicians